Phoebe Hart
phoebe HART will the raven come to bother me at home? I run a secret propaganda Aren't we all hiding pieces of broken anger I'm just trying to remember who I can call Can I call? Information → stats * Name: Phoebe Hart, née Teleki. * Nickname(s): Pheebes, Phee, The Missus. * Location: London, England. * Date of Birth: 1 July 2031. * Age: 26. * Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual. * Height: 1.64m (5'4). * Weight: 45kg (100lbs). * Hair Colour: Brown. * Eye Colour: Brown. * Spoken Language(s): Hungarian (Native), French (Fluent), English (Fluent), German (Conversational). * Image Song(s): Kremlin Dusk by Hikaru Utada, Disturbia by Rihanna. → in-depth personality There's little to be said about Phoebe if one is merely looking at the surface. First impressions usually consist of how incredibly professional and meticulous she is. She embodies the phrase "Every challenge is but an opportunity in disguise," and she takes special care to ensure she completes whatever task she begins. Yet while most will appreciate her strict businesslike demeanour, they also come to dislike her obvious arrogance. Phoebe is a woman who knows she's good at her job, and knows that she is indeed a valuable employee for the World Government. Intelligent and very much proud of it, she won't hesitate to correct someone's grammar, or any ill-founded beliefs they may have conceived about any topic. She is, quite possibly, the bane of many's existence. But beyond this face, Phoebe is a compassionate woman, albeit a bit harsh with how she expresses her concern. As much as she tries to hide it, the fact that she cares much for the world is evident due to her work as a volunteer in the World Restoration Project, a branch of the World Government that works to try to restore the world's natural resources and return it to its former beauty. With insecurity masked by pride, Phoebe is constantly feeling the pressures of wanting to be successful in a world that has no room for extraordinary people. Her knowledge of what the Black Suits really do is another factor of her personality. She outwardly displays the expected apathy of a government official, yet works discreetly to expose the truth of the Black Suits' true purpose of being. abilities * HAWK EYES — Phoebe can see even the tiniest of things from a great distance. * PERFECT ACCURACY — A World Government-implemented ability, Phoebe has perfect accuracy with a gun, dart, or throwing knife. → The setback of this ability is that it causes Phoebe mind-splitting migraines. She only uses it if she absolutely must. background Born and raised in Budapest, Hungary, Phoebe's childhood was as normal as one could imagine it being in such a world. She was raised with more awareness of the world around her than most children, as her parents were both considered "hippies." Her mother, Anne, moved to Hungary shortly before the United States was forced into the War, and it wasn't long before she had met and fell madly in love with Roland. Not long after, Daniel was introduced to the couple, and they had made the decision to keep their clan as small as possible. However, Anne and Roland were surprised with a little girl when Daniel was just entering high school. Needless to say, Phoebe was the little girl who got pretty much whatever she wanted, but she somehow avoided being the typical spoiled brat. Most of the time, anyway. From a young age, she had always known that she was special, and that she was very smart for her age. As she grew older, so did her pride, and although her parents were mildly uncomfortable at the prospect of having such an arrogant child, they never tried to talk to her about it, nor correct her when she was wrong. For the early years of her life, there didn't seem to be anyone who was willing to put Phoebe in her place... until Gabriel Crawford moved in. A cousin of hers found himself without a family, and with her parents being who they are, insisted upon taking him into their household. In spite of how much older he was than she, Phoebe made it abundantly clear to him that she was smarter and therefore better than him. His response was anything but expected, as he in turn told her off for her behaviour. As much as she hated him during his first week of staying, it was through him that she slowly became less egocentric, and eventually came to trust in him more than her own friends. And by the time she had graduated high school, he had become such a large part of her life that she considered him more of a brother than a cousin. Shortly after her graduation from high school, Phoebe entered the local, government-sponsored Budapest University. She excelled in all the classes she took, although she developed some lazier habits (such as taking her sweet time in giving her professors assignments.) It was during her college years that she met a young Englishman by the name of Jacob Hart. At first, she was unimpressed by his attempts to woo her, but after some time he successfully managed to break down her guard and convince her to go on a date with him. Their first few months of dating were fairly uneventful. She treated him more like a friend than a lover, but he seemed to be willing to bring the moon down for her. Knowing that the chances of finding someone so dedicated were rare, and partially thinking about her own future, Phoebe accepted his marriage proposal after they both graduated. In spite of her reasons for marriage starting off as one more out of convenience than love, Phoebe still treated her husband as any wife should. While she didn't seem capable of actually developing feelings of deep love for Jacob, she found herself becoming more and more dedicated to their marriage; enough to at least make others believe she was truly in love. It was but a year later that Gabriel recommended her to the London World Government headquarters and she was whisked away to merry ol' England for work. Although he was originally reluctant, Jacob wasn't comfortable with his wife working with such a "sketchy government," as he would put it, and thus began working as a Black Suit. At first, their jobs in the government were more fruitful than they had originally anticipated. The money they received was good enough to buy them a very respectable home in the centre of London, as well as hire maids and gardners from time to time to mind their home while they were gone. While they spent this money on the finer things in life, Phoebe wasn't entirely disconnected from the family she came from, and was known to send large sums of cash to her parents and brother, as well as donate money to the World Restoration Project when she wasn't able to actively participate. Life seem to be nothing but good for them; Jacob had introduced her to Scout Freeman, a young woman who was also working as a Black Suit and someone that Phoebe was able to have a life outside of work with, and Eden Cheval, a quiet but trust worthy man that seemed more honest than most in the world. For more than a year, Phoebe's world was nothing short of bliss. But of course, things took a turn for the worst when they were at their best. The curtain of perfection began to slip down when Jacob began speaking about what his job as a Black Suit entailed. As he spoke, alarms went off in Phoebe's mind, but she did little in regards to answering them. Instead, she did her best to comfort her husband and to ease whatever troubles were on his mind. As the months went by, it seemed as if he had put it out of his head altogether, and yet Phoebe knew such was not the case. She chose to ignore her better sense, and only when it was far too late did she regret it. One evening, Gabriel called her cell phone with an urgent message, telling her that Jacob had turned his back on the Black Suits and their superiors knew about it. Panicked at the thought of losing her husband, Phoebe tried in vain to call him and beg him to change his stance, but she knew there was nothing she could do. Within twenty four hours, she had lost her husband to a good friend, and her best friend to the government. Nothing was what it seemed anymore, and it took Garbiel's forceful words to coax her out of a state of melancholy. Once she returned to her senses, she reluctantly assisted Eden in coercing the higher-ups to spare Scout and her little brother from immediate execution. Although she was clearly shaken by Jacob's death and Eden's part in it, she expressed so much professionalism in her request that it gave them the added boost in making their superiors consider their request. Even though she wasn't able to spare Scout or Ethan from being experimented on or memory wiped, she was still grateful for their decision in keeping those two alive. And the moment the request was granted, she immediately made it clear that she would have nothing to do with her husband's killer. Up until recently, she refused to even so much as look at Eden, but upon Scout's release into society, she began making contact if only to help him keep an eye on her. Not that she likes it one bit, mind. Social → relationships family * Roland Teleki — Father. Alive, living in Budapest. * Anne Teleki — Mother. Alive, living in Budapest. * Daniel Teleki — Older Brother. Alive, living in London. * Gabriel Crawford — Cousin. Alive, living in London. * Jacob Hart — Husband. Deceased. friends * Eric Dunstan — Although she met Eric through Eden and Scout, she knows that he had nothing to do with her husband's murder and, seeing as his memory is intact, has since virtually become her only friend. While she pretends that he annoys her, she is actually deeply attached to him, moreso than she will ever admit. Phoebe seeks out his company when she's feeling particularly distraught, although she's never allowed him to see the "weak" side of her. He's her drinking buddy, and someone that she will sometimes open up to given the adequate amount of liquor. * William Bayley — Superior and mentor, William is one of the very few people she trusts with her life. other * Scout Freeman — She was one of her only female friends, and she enjoyed the time they were able to spend together. While most wives may have been suspicious and jealous of Jacob's fondness of Scout, Phoebe didn't allow such things to bother her. Instead, she welcomed the young woman into their lives as if she were a sister, and treated her accordingly. Scout was one of the few people who was able to see a real smile from Phoebe, and after Jacob's death and Scout's defection, Phoebe didn't know what to do with herself. She assisted Eden (reluctantly) to provide Scout with proper treatment. When she was returned to society, Phoebe had sworn to her superiors that she would resist making contact with her, as much as it pains her to do so. As of recently, Phoebe works behind the scenes to keep tabs on Scout and sometimes informs Eden of Scout's location. * Eden Cheval — Where he was once a trusted and loved friend of hers, since discovering that he was directly involved with Jacob's death, her trust in him has waned. Phoebe realises that Eden would not directly betray the World Government, and that he would not hesitate to kill her if he was ordered to. After all, he went ahead and killed one his good friends when the officials deemed him untrustworthy. Still, she keeps in contact with him, but only enough to inform him of Scout's location and well-being. Miscellaneous → random facts personal * She loves to drink vinegar straight. Don't ask her why, she doesn't have a real answer. * Phoebe still wears her wedding ring on a chain around her neck. * She's a strict vegetarian. She doesn't trust the quality of meat. * She loves children and desperately wants to have her own, no matter the cost. * Phoebe was born in a strict Catholic family, and still practises today. * She travels between London and Budapest frequently. * No matter what the situation, she is always professional. * In spite of how much money she makes, the only car she owns is Jacob's–and she never drives it. * Give her a whiskey with tobasco sauce and light it on fire, baby. She will down it without blinking. * Phoebe has a very strong stomach for alcohol, and it takes her a while to even get slightly buzzed. * She's hilarious when she is drunk, though. familial * Phoebe and Jacob were planning to have a child just weeks before his death. * The day of Jacob's death, she discovered she was unable to have children. * She's not sure if she was ever truly in love with Jacob. All she knows is that she misses him terribly. * Trying to talk to her about her family is like trying to fit a watermelon into a hose. * Garbiel is the only family member who's ever treated her like a human. She was spoiled rotten by the others. * She might not show it, but she's horribly dedicated to her relatives. * Phoebe visits Jacob's grave on a daily basis, and often brings tulips (the flowers she had in her wedding bouquet) to it. * Jacob used to call her "The Missus," and openly mocked how serious she was all the time. * She never shed any tears during Jacob's funeral, and hasn't yet. → in-game events * 1 August: Phoebe visits her late husband's grave to talk to him, and is followed by Eric Dunstan. Category:CharactersCategory:Government Worker